


Dressing Room Arguments

by softvenus



Category: Hot Sick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvenus/pseuds/softvenus
Summary: Johnnie gets upset for a dumb reason, Valentine manages to calm him down.





	Dressing Room Arguments

They were fighting again. Valentine stared at Johnnie from across the room, cigarette between his glossy lips.   
"You didn't have to bring her up on stage." Johnnie spat, shaking his head at his friend's actions.  
"You're the one that suggested it! You said that bands get notoriety for it!" Valentine protested, pulling his cigarette from his mouth.   
Valentine was right of course, Johnnie had indeed suggested that they start bringing fans up on stage; it would surely get them in the papers.   
However, when Valentine had taken his advice and brought a pretty blonde girl on stage to sing with them, the singer got into one of his moods. Valentine had apologized and apologized, not wanting his best friend to get upset, but once Johnnie was in a mood, that was it.  
"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd be grinding on her, Val!" the shorter of the two shot back. Valentine groaned loudly and tossed his cigarette into the ashtray that lay on the coffee table.   
If Matt were here the argument would be quickly resolved and they could go out for their after show drinks, however, Matt and Emerson had decided to do a spur of the moment meet and greet outside the venue, leaving the singer and guitarist in the dressing room together.  
"Oh for fuck's sake, Johnnie, don't exaggerate. I gave her a hug before security helped her back into the crowd." Valentine said, punctuating his sentence with an eye roll.  
"Don't fucking roll your eyes at me, Val." Johnnie replied, approaching his bandmate. Shit. If a fight broke out they'd get banned from the venue like last time; Valentine wasn't going to risk that.   
Stood a few feet away from each other, the two men stared at each other, Johnnie filled with anger and Valentine overcome with annoyance at Johnnie.   
Valentine ran a hand through his sweaty hair and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall.   
"I can never do anything right by you, Johnnie." Val sighed, blinking his eyes open and giving Johnnie a disappointed look.  
"I didn't even say that! I just said that you're making the band look like all we care about is sex and pretty girls!" Johnnie protested, his argument not having any evidence to back it up. Val raised his eyebrows and barked out a laugh.  
"You're so full of shit." he said, pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on and walking past Johnnie, heading for the door of the dressing room. He couldn't be bothered with this, he just wanted to go and enjoy a few drinks with his friends.  
"Don't walk away from me, Joel!" Johnnie shouted, making Valentine stop in his tracks. Johnnie hardly ever used Valentine's real name. The guitarist turned to look at Johnnie and sighed upon seeing angry tears in Johnnie's eyes.   
"Come on, don't upset yourself." Valentine murmured, stepping toward Johnnie. The curly haired rockstar approached Valentine and leaned his head against his shoulder.  
"I just don't want you liking other people like that, y'know?" he murmured against Valentine's sweat covered skin. Valentine pressed his face into Johnnie's voluminous curly hair and hummed in acknowledgment.   
He didn't really get it, considering the fact that Johnnie fucked whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted; but if it would keep Johnnie happy then fine, he wouldn't look at anyone with sexual intent ever again, if he could help it.  
"Alright. I'm sorry." he murmured, holding Johnnie close to him. "I won't do it again, I promise. You know that I care about the band, I only want us to be successful, you know that right?" he asked, raising a hand under Johnnie's chin to tilt his head up, making eye contact with him.  
"Yeah, I do, Val."   
"Good. Come on, let's go get Matt and Em, then we can head to Cobra's, okay?" Valentine smiled. Johnnie nodded, and Val pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.  
"I'm gonna drink you under the table." Valentine grinned against Johnnie's mouth, earning him a smack on the ass and a big smile from Johnnie.


End file.
